Prime Darkness
by jettmanas
Summary: A trip to Paris for Sam, Clover, and Alex turns into an adventure when people are akumatized! Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive to save the day, and a new alliance is formed. What is Marinette's reaction to help from these superspies? The visitors investigate, but a bigger threat looms ahead. Can our heroes work together to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those unfamiliar with Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, I recommend this currently ongoing TV series, made in France and dubbed in English. Readers not familiar with Totally Spies; the show ended four years ago with season six. It's also a fantastic show, and the TS Movie tells the origin; a great starting point.

This is set after the final episode of Totally Spies and my other TS fanfics, and just after the latest Miraculous episode. It's my first time writing Miraculous, so if you see anything amiss, please let me know. Both shows have French roots, anime influences, fashion, solid characters, romance, costume transformations, and are incredible.

One 2K word TS/Miraculous crossover was written by someone else in the past, but I was the only to review it. I made the cover art for this, and a version with music and art is available on Wattpad (jettmanas is my name there as well). Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Now boarding Flight UA311. Los Angeles to Paris," a man's voice rang out.

"Yeah!" Sam, Alex, and Clover cried in unison.

Arms wrapped around each others' shoulders, they hopped up and down a few times while rotating in a circle to the mild amusement of a few people nearby.

Wall-sized windows offered a bright morning view of LAX planes, baggage trucks, dollies, and a refueler. The gate waiting area was a stretch of blue seats dotted with small end tables and a few trash cans set in a sea of grey carpet.

Clover, who wore a tan leather jacket and blue jeans, pushed her blonde forelock into place and set her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"I still can't believe it," Clover said, voice cracking a bit.

Her friend, Alex, beamed, brown eyes sparkling. She sported a black pixie cut, a form-fitting green coat, and white slacks.

"You and me both!" she said.

Sam, a long-haired redhead in a purple coat, fought back tears in her green eyes. She shook her head and gestured for a hug, which both girls returned.

"And to think, the youngest is the first to get engaged," Sam said.

They grabbed their carry-on luggage and got into line for the boarding gate. Alex nudged Sam's arm lightly.

"I'm not that much younger," Alex said with mock indignation.

"Yeah, but that's how you always acted," Clover said slyly, earning a stronger nudge.

They entered the plane, found their seats, stored their bags, and got settled.

"Wow, he proposed right before our graduation trip," Clover said, glancing from her spot at the window over to Alex.

"Yep, and Martin's moving to L.A.! We can go to Canada anytime easily with the Center's Portals," Alex said in a rush.

"That's great," Sam said from the aisle seat. "And to think we just graduated from Mali-U," she added a bit sadly.

A baby wailed forlornly somewhere behind them. Alex smiled at the timing.

"Sammy, we're going to graduate school," Alex said in her uniquely musical, youthful voice.

Clover grinned, fixing the others with a knowing look.

"That girl will never stop going to school," she said confidently.

Sam's eyes narrowed, but she simply chuckled briefly. A flight attendant asked for attention and started the preflight safety instructions.

* * *

The mountain of muscle in a black suit drove a silver four-door sporty car through the busy streets of Paris. Clouds filled most of the sky, but large trees that lined the sidewalks still allowed sunlight to filter through below. A staccato horn sounded nearby, alerting the already wound-up driver to the other vehicle.

In the back seat, Gabriel Agreste, a tall, fair-haired man in a cream-colored dress jacket and red slacks peered through his glasses with hawk-like eyes at his phone. He swiped and tapped, rarely glancing up. The car turned and passed through open iron gates to a four-story estate, crowned by a cupola. A view of the Eiffel Tower was behind it in the distance.

A woman with short black hair and a matching suit, also with glasses and alert eyes, opened the car door for Gabriel once the vehicle stopped.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you, Natalie," Gabriel said, then nodded to the driver.

His driver grunted in satisfaction and drove off. Gabriel and Natalie ascended the stairs to the large double front doors and crossed the threshold into the spacious entryway.

"They're ready for your call," Natalie said as they climbed a grand staircase inside to reach the second floor.

"Good," he said. "And Adrien's going to the fashion show today?"

"Yes."

He gently took her hand and patted it once. She blinked, then smiled at the gesture.

"Thank you. This shouldn't take long."

She nodded, they parted ways, and Gabriel passed through a large door to his office.

* * *

In another part of the house was a large bedroom filled with books on the second floor landing, a desktop computer at a workstation, and a few video game arcade cabinets. A blonde teenage boy in jeans and a short sleeve open collared shirt relaxed on a white couch, reading over material in a textbook.

His kwami, a black catlike creature the size of a tennis ball, hovered over and examined him with giant green eyes with tiny pupils.

"Thanks for the cheese, Adrien," the creature said in his playful voice.

"Mm-hm," Adrien replied.

He looked towards the wall-sized glass that made up his window, shut the book, and looked at the kwami. "We'd better get going, Plagg."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know how often you'd like updates. Please review and fav. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here comes the conflict. I've heard you 'need' to start a story with it earlier, but I tend not to. Rebel, or personal preference?

Thanks for continuing. Enjoy!

* * *

The Paris Expo Porte de Versailles was in the 15th arrondissement at the Métro station, close to the Boulevard Périphérique. Cars pulled into a small lot, while numerous pedestrians arrived by the sidewalk. Sam, Alex, and Clover had arrived in town the previous day, and were now ready for the big event. They asked a man to take a picture of them in front of the entrance before going inside. Pillars, balustrades, a stage, rows of folding chairs, and flower arrangements filled the rectangular building.

Most people stood in small groups, chatting amiably. One was a group of teens, including a girl with blue-black hair in low pigtails. Walking further along, Clover gestured with her head subtly to an older man with brown hair who wore an open collar shirt.

"There's Calver Kind," she whispered loud enough for Sam and Alex to hear.

All three looked at the world-famous fashion designer with interest as he gesticulated and spoke to those around him. The trio mingled through the crowd until-

"You don't saaay."

The one-of-a-kind voice caused their eyes to narrow, search, then bulge open in horror.

"That's- it can't be," Alex said.

A long black-haired young woman wearing a short sleeved top, leather pants, wide belt, and boots shook her head in mirth. The athletic man with close-shaved hair and tan skin beside her happily gestured to himself, then to two girls nearby.

Clover, Sam, and Alex were deer caught in headlights.

"Of all the places in the world- Mandy," Clover choked out, an eyelid twitching.

A girl with blonde ponytailed hair, wearing a yellow long-sleeved top and white pants extended a hand to Mandy.

"Welcome to Paris. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. My father is the mayor. We're hosting an event for our President tomorrow," she added casually.

"Impreeessive," Mandy drawled and gave a quick handshake followed by a short laugh.

"I'm Sabrina," said a mild girl in glasses beside Chloé.

"This is Fabron. He's a model for the show," Mandy said, gesturing to the male of their quartet.

Mandy turned to look at him, then noticed Clover, and her expression changed to one of disbelief. The others with Mandy followed her gaze. Both she and Clover walked forward a few steps, followed by those with them.

"What- are you doing here?!" Mandy and Clover cried in unison.

Clover's back became ramrod straight, a natural shift from being near her longtime rival.

"We're here for our graduation celebration trip," Clover said stiffly, gesturing to Sam and Alex. "We planned it…" her voice rose then trailed off.

"Six months ago," said Sam and put a hand on Clover's shoulder. "Calm down, it's okay."

"Well, this is my graduation trip, and I planned this-" Mandy said, and looked up in thought. "-before you did," she concluded with a smirk.

Clover growled, but Mandy held up a hand.

"Listen to the brainiac and chill, Clllo-vah," she impishly drawled. She lowered her lids and gestured to herself with tented fingers. "This is the best fashion show in the world this summer. Of course I'm here."

Fabron, Chloé, and Sabrina observed the two as if at a tennis match. Fabron raised a hand in permission to speak.

"Hello, I'm Fabron. You're all friends of Mandy?" he asked Clover, Sam, and Alex.

The trio looked from him, to Mandy, then one to another.

"We... knew Mandy from high school and college," Alex said. "Really well."

After introductions to Fabron, Chloé and Sabrina, the latter two excused themselves to claim their seats near the front row.

"That Mandy, she's pretty cool," Chloé said to Sabrina. "Seems like she has three Marinettes of her own, though."

Sabrina made a sound of agreement, and Chloé smiled a bit.

Seated across the hall, Adrien looked up from his phone to scan the throngs of attendees. He spotted a girl with bluish-black pigtails, a dark grey blazer with rolled up sleeves, and pink jeans and purse. She waved, then made her way to him, trailed by a tall tan-skinned boy in a cap with black framed glasses. Behind him was a girl in a plaid shirt, brownish-red hair, the same skin tone, and black-rimmed glasses.

"Alya," Adrien said to the girl. "Nino," he said with a one-armed hug to the boy.

"Hey, Adrien, wouldn't miss this," Alya replied.

"Good to see ya, man," Nino greeted.

He and the other girl looked at each other warmly, with a hint of shyness.

"Marinette," he said.

"H-hi Adrien," she replied nervously.

"Just in time. Show's about to start," Adrien said, then gestured to the seats nearby.

Marinette nodded happily, but looked at the stage with concern.

_I hope this one goes better than before. The last show ended up with an akumatized Mrs. Bourgeois going wild and crashing the event. Please, just a normal event for once._

* * *

"Four lovely ladies here from the United States. And they all know each other," Fabron said, looking at Clover closely.

Mandy's mouth became a thin line as she watched Fabron lift Clover's hand, then kiss the back of it.

"Yes, and _they_ were just leaving," Mandy said tightly.

The diva pushed between Clover and Fabron and whipped around to swat Clover in the face with her hair. She looked over her shoulder at a livid Clover, who opened her mouth to reply.

"Ya know, that's a good idea. C'mon," Sam started.

"Wait, can I meet you after the show- Clover?" Fabron said.

The four girls froze, Sam and Alex while dragging Clover away by her upper arms.

"Such a unique name, and a remarkable fashion sense," he added, peeking around Mandy.

Mandy clenched her teeth, balled her fists, leaned dangerously close to Clover, then looked from Fabron to Clover.

"What is going on here?!" she exclaimed. "You come halfway around the world to make me miserable and steal Fabron from me?"

A few of the people closest to the outburst looked over.

"Steal? We happened to be here and he's interested in me," Clover said.

Clover thought a moment, then smiled.

"Maybe he sees something more in me than just a pretty face."

Mandy's face reddened, and she prepared to erupt in a geyser of frustration. Sam's eyes widened and she darted to restrain Mandy from behind. Alex tugged Clover back with her considerable strength.

"C'mon Clover," Alex said tersely. "Don't want to get thrown out," she said, faking cheerfulness.

An older man whispered to his wife in concern, and a few people in suits glanced their way. Alex swiftly steered Clover away to the corner of the back row of seats furthest from Mandy and both plopped down. She watched over Clover, who was fuming silently.

Sam led Mandy the opposite direction, towards the restrooms and backstage. Mandy tore her arm free from Sam with a pout.

"Sam," she groused. "I'm not a child. I'll be back. As long as- _she's_ nowhere near me!"

Mandy turned, then left behind a restroom door.

* * *

After the phone meeting, the reclusive Gabriel had just left his office, ready to head downstairs.

Then he jolted as if struck by lightning.

His eyes bulged in surprise. The intensity almost floored him, but he walked to the nearby wall panel and pressed the buttons.

Natalie spotted him, a concerned look on her face. "Gabriel?"

"I hate to ask this of you, but I need your help for sending two akumas."

She nodded, and he traveled via a moving disk to sink below the floor. He reappeared in a dark circular room and pulled aside his tie to reveal a small oval brooch.

"Nooroo! Dark Wings, Rise!"

Natalie joined him in the room, watching silently.

A small creature with a large head, similar to Plagg, popped out of his coat pocket with a moan of despair. The purple kwami fluttered his butterfly wings a bit, but was swiftly pulled into the brooch in a swirl of light.

Moths of purple light spun up to cover the man, from his feet to his head. They vanished, revealing a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Butterfly Miraculous brooch on the center of the collar and a silver mask over most of his face. He formed a cane in his hand, then brought it down to grip the top with both hands confidently.

A beam of light appeared from a window above like a spotlight, casting a large shadow of the diagonal moth wing design of the window panes to the floor around him.

"Such intense negative emotion," the villain known as Hawk Moth said. "Two visitors from abroad. A rivalry formed long ago and aged like a fine wine."

The man grinned and shook his head. "And now they fight over love." He looked to Natalie.

"I need you to become Catalyst, then for me to become Scarlet Moth so we can send out two akumas."

"Yes, Gabriel."

And so they began.

* * *

A/N: Chapter dedication to Evergone the Great and Mademoisellestar-2018, who mentioned only one akuma can be formed at a time, unless he becomes Scarlet Moth through Catalyst. Hope you enjoyed the story, besides that mistake (now fixed). Thanks again for reading, and your support through reviews. Take care, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks once again for stopping by and all the support so far!

* * *

Scarlet Moth generated dark energy between his clasped hands, then opened them to reveal a black butterfly. He repeated the action for a second one.

"Take flight, my little akumas. Find those eternal rivals, and evilize them!"

They fluttered before him a moment, then up to the small squarish opening in the window and over the bustling Paris cityscape.

* * *

The pair of akumas reached the exhibit hall, drifting in through a skylight opening. One hovered along a wall, tracking the powerful negative emotion of Mandy until she neared the restroom. When she entered, it swooped after her from the shadows, low and out of sight before the door swung shut. Inside, it waited patiently at the ceiling until she was finished and washed her hands, then swooped down and collided with her small purple purse as she clutched it.

It metamorphosed into black energy, then enveloped her. A light magenta energy mask in the shape of a butterfly appeared around her eyes, and she smiled roguishly.

The akuma back in the main hall flew from the high ceiling down to Clover before it could be spotted. It connected with a lavender compact she clutched tightly, and the same process occurred with her.

Energy identical to theirs adorned Hawk Moth's visage, which appeared in their minds.

_Diva Disaster. Sinister Spy. You've both fostered anger towards one another, building up to this moment. Now you will channel that feeling into defeating Ladybug and Cat Noir! But you must also take their Miraculouses and bring them to me!_

Prominent images of Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring appeared before both Mandy's and Clover's eyes, then faded away.

_You may continue your duel to your heart's content, but only once you bring me those Miraculouses! _

Mandy's dark energy dissipated to show a dark purple mini dress, her small purse, black thigh high boots, and heavy dark mascara. Her hair was even longer than before, flaring out and hovering in place.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Mandy, now Diva Disaster, replied, "I'll prove that I'm the greatest!"

Back in the audience, Clover's dark energy faded to reveal a deep crimson version of her form-fitting spy suit, complete with long gloves and boots. Her wide low belt with its heart shaped buckle was a darker metallic color, as was the heart-shaped jetpack backpack she wore.

_Sinister Spy, you are now the most powerful spy in history. Use your incredible skill to take the Miraculouses from Ladybug and Cat Noir. Do so, and you may defeat your rival, proving you are superior!"_

"Clover?!" Alex cried the moment her friend had been affected by the akuma. "W-what's going on?!"

Alex's hands hovered near her friend in concern, but she was leery of being affected by whatever was happening.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Sinister Spy said evenly, "I'll show everyone what I can do."

She jumped straight up, ignited her jetpack, and flew to the stage in a flash. Heads craned in shock and gasps filled the air. The background music playing through speakers was cut off, and security guards hovered nearby, unable to reach the airborne woman.

Then Diva leapt into view from the far end of the hall and landed on the stage below her rival. People became even more panicked, recognizing akumatized villains, and left their seats to get to the exits.

"You're going down!" Diva yelled.

She aimed her open purse towards her enemy, causing impossibly long tendrils of purple fabric to shoot out in a wide arc. Spy darted to safety, but they struck and wrapped around all the security guards nearby. After a moment, they were released from the fabric to reveal their outfits had changed to purple and black versions of their uniforms.

"I'm the best here!" a bearded security guard proclaimed in a haughty voice to the others.

"No, I am!" another replied.

They postured comically to one another, oblivious to anything else as Alex looked on from a distance, incredulous.

"They've been Mandy-fied?" Alex said in shock as Sam finally joined her.

"And that's Clover- and Mandy? This is insane!" Sam lamented.

Mandy belted out an ear-splitting upgrade to her signature nasal laugh.

"I, Diva Disaster, am the greatest! All will be like me! And I'll destroy you, Clover!"

Spy looked at the guards with disdain, then to her foe.

"It's Sinister Spy, not Clover! Making others mimic you doesn't prove anything! And I'm superior to you in every way!"

Spy's hand moved in a blur to toss metallic balls that exploded, rocking the stage. But Diva managed to dodge them with her enhanced agility. A few people remained in the hall further away from the action, including a woman with short, fuchsia hair in a blue blouse and white jeans, and her cameraman.

"This is Nadja Chamack at the Expo Center where the Paris Fashion Show has been interrupted-"

The sound of explosions and shouts caused her to look over her shoulder in concern.

"-by two akumatized victims. We can only hope that Ladybug and Cat Noir will arrive to save the day once again," she said.

On the opposite side of the hall, Adrien, Nino, and Alya watched the villains in alarm. Alya held her phone to film the unfolding drama, fascinated by their arguing.

"I've never seen two akumatized fight each other," she said, then looked around worriedly. "Hey, where's Marinette?"

Adrien and Nino glanced about, but saw no trace of her.

"I'm going to go search backstage," Adrien said, "you two should get outside."

He ran off before Nino and Alya could reply.

Nino sighed. "Well, Alya?" he asked.

Alya pursed her lips, gave him a look, and kept filming.

* * *

Marinette was in the restroom, her purse open. Tikki, a red kwami with a black spot on her forehead and a pair of thin antennae, looked expectantly at Marinette with her large blue eyes.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said.

Her earrings flashed, and the creature spiraled while shrinking to land inside one of them. Five spots appeared on each earring, and Marinette struck a variety of graceful, dancelike maneuvers. During this, white energy formed a mask that covered the upper half of her face and a red bodysuit with black spots. A small disk-shaped object formed at her hip, held in place with a string around her waist. After a final pose, she sped out the door.

On the opposite side of the hall, Sam and Alex darted backstage, X-powders open. Each pressed a button within the gadgets disguised as compacts, causing a musical sound. A shimmer of white light replaced their clothes with a green form-fitting spy suit for Sam and a yellow one for Alex. Wide silver belts containing a heart belt buckle and a pink heart-shaped jetpack backpacks completed the outfits.

Elsewhere, Adrien searched for Marinette, shook his head, found a dressing room, and entered.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien stuck his first forward, and the kwami burst out of his shirt pocket to spiral into the ring on his middle finger. A light green cat paw insignia appeared on said ring. Adrien moved into a series of poses, and white energy moved along him to reveal a black catsuit, complete with cat ears, a tail, and a black half-mask. He flung open the door and ran back to the main hall.

* * *

On the stage, Diva swung her purse at Spy, who ducked it and countered with a palm strike that was sidestepped in turn. Ladybug, then Cat Noir, and finally Sam and Alex all arrived within moments of each other from different directions.

"Who are they?" Alex asked, looking towards the Parisian heroes.

The butterfly-shaped light masks returned to the faces of Diva and Spy.

_That's them!_ Hawk Moth's voice called out to the akumatized duo. _Take her earrings and his ring, and bring them to me!_

Frowning in disapproval, Diva pointed to Spy.

"Don't interrupt me from beating down this loser, Hawk Guy!" she yelled.

Spy growled, pulled out a lavender hair dryer, and blew a powerful blast of wind. Diva dove and bounded for cover, narrowly escaping being flung away like the padded folding chairs behind her that spun away as if in a hurricane.

"Milady," Cat Noir said to Ladybug with a look of concern. "We've got double trouble."

"Hey, Cat Noir. Yeah, and who are those two?"

Sam and Alex were circling around to try to surprise Spy. Ladybug took her large yo-yo weapon from her hip, but hesitated, not wanting to have it blown back at her. Instead, she and Cat Noir ran towards Spy. She swung the hair dryer their way, causing them to dodge.

Diva shot out more fabric tendrils at Spy, who flew expertly to avoid them all. But the tendrils continued to extend all the way to the front entrance towards Nino and Alya, the latter busy with filming on her phone. They gasped, not being able to move quickly enough in time.

But a laser sliced the fabric the moment before it reached them and the pieces drifted to the floor. Alex stood off to the side holding her Laser Lipstick.

"Whoa, thanks," said Nino, followed by similar sentiment from Alya.

She smiled in response, gestured from them to the door, then rejoined the fray.

Sam flew above Spy and pressed her heart belt buckle. It burst out, trailing a bungee cable, but her target rotated and moved to avoid the attack. Sam landed on the floor beside Alex, Ladybug, and Cat Noir, as the buckle and cable retracted back with a light clang.

"Thanks for the assist, especially saving those two kids," Ladybug said, eyes still on the villains. "But who are you two?"

"Sam. And they're calling themselves Diva Disaster and Sinister Spy. But we know them as Mandy and Clover," the redhead replied quickly, pointing to each in turn.

"Alex," said the brunette, "we're spies from WOOHP in the U.S. We do human protection."

"Look out!" Cat Noir shouted.

A large roll of fabric shot out of Diva's purse, just missing the heroes. Spy held a star-shaped dark blue perfume bottle, and sent a massive cloud of freezing spray. The still-extending fabric was in its path and frozen in place.

Diva growled in fury at Spy and sent dark energy into the frozen fabric. It shattered into innumerable shards like shrapnel. Ladybug was in front of Sam in an instant, spinning her yo-yo as a shield to deflect projectiles and protect themselves. Cat Noir did the same for Alex by twirling his staff in a blur.

"Wow. Thanks," Alex said, crouched defensively.

"Yeah, thank you!" Sam said.

Ladybug and Cat Noir made sounds of acknowledgement, eyes on the akumatized duo. The energy masks returned to their faces, indicating Hawk Moth communication.

Hawk Moth leaned forward in frustration. _Who are those other two? No matter. Stop fighting each other and stop them all!_

Diva sneered, her hair billowing behind her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she replied.

With a gesture, dark energy shot wildly out of her purse at Sinister Spy. Her foe's eyes widened, but arm extended forward, she tapped her ring to form a shell of energy, absorbing the blast. Spy smiled, twisted the front of the ring, and the shield shot out in all directions as a wave of energy. The four heroes yelped in surprise, but managed to run and leap clear of the attack, pushed away from the force.

Nadja and the cameraman were thankfully out of range, further back into the hall when the action started, while Alya and Nino had exited a while ago.

"Ugh! They seem more powerful when they're fighting each other," Sam said.

Alex helped Sam to her feet, sparing her a quick glance.

"How do we stop them?" Alex asked.

"Let's go outside to separate them," Ladybug said.

The others hummed in assent, darted out through sets of double doors at the entrance, and took off running. A moment later, the doors and wall connected to them blew outwards from a blast of dark energy. The heroes gasped and spun around, and Ladybug glanced at the spies briefly.

"Actually, this is too dangerous for you!" Ladybug said, "Cat Noir and I are the only ones who can do this!"

Sam and Alex glanced at her, unconvinced.

"Clover is our best friend," Sam countered, pointing at Sinister Spy, "and we've known Mandy a long time. We can help!"

Eyes on their opponents, Ladybug and the others avoided Spy's tornado blasts and Diva's fabric attacks.

_There's no time to argue,_ Ladybug thought. She nodded in resignation.

"Okay. They're being controlled. The way to free them is by destroying a specific object each has with them," Ladybug said frantically, while weaving through attacks.

Diva pulled out a pair of shades, laughed briefly, then began to shine brighter with purple energy causing everyone else to look on in shock.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! Hope to post the next part- as soon as you want; every other day? It's all ready to go, so let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all the others supporting this story. You really do make this effort worthwhile!

* * *

"What's she-? Everyone, shield your eyes!" Sam shouted.

All four heroes and Spy covered their eyes with their forearms, turning away reflexively. Ladybug and Cat Noir spun their weapons to form shields again and bounded a retreat away from Diva, while Alex and Sam took to the air via jetpacks. Diva shot out fabric from her purse once again, and one caught Sam's ankle.

Her spy outfit was changed to purple, she landed on the ground, and struck a glamorous pose, beaming radiantly.

"I'm sooo wonderful!" she crowed.

"Sammy!" Alex wailed from a distance.

"You actually did something useful," Spy said to Diva lowly.

"What? How dare you?" Diva shot back.

Spy ignored her and pulled out a crimson mini-drone from her backpack, then pressed a button on its side. It hovered upwards and launched a pair of small missiles at Ladybug and Cat Noir. They split up and ran to avoid them, but the missiles kept following them and drew closer.

At the last moment, they exploded a safe distance from the heroes. Both looked to see Alex with her Laser Lipstick. They nodded to her, then Ladybug looked to Spy intently.

"Just call me Laser Girl," Alex quipped, then her expression hardened. "You said an object? Well, Clover was holding her X-Powder when she got changed. It should be in her backpack."

"Thanks," Ladybug replied. "Cat Noir. Get into Sinister Spy's backpack. I'm going after Diva Disaster. I'm guessing the akuma's in her purse."

"Got it!" Cat Noir said.

Ladybug closed in on Diva, looking for an opening to get the purse.

"Trying to split us up and get my purse?" Diva growled, lashing out with purse strikes. "Not happening. "I'll defeat Clover! Then everyone will know I'm the best! Out of my way!"

Diva's hair whipped wildly, and Ladybug ducked. The hair sliced through a nearby small tree, slicing it in half. She could barely react in time to Diva's assault of kicks and purse swings. Ladybug backflipped, ran away, then leaped over an iron fence. She exhaled and shot her yo-yo upwards where it spun in place a moment.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried.

A mass of ladybug-shaped energy swirled up to cover the yo-yo. When the energy cleared, a tablet in a red cover with black spots was in its place. It fell, Ladybug caught it, and she saw Diva moving towards Sinister Spy, Alex, and Cat Noir.

Ladybug's focus made everything black and white except those things that would help to make the Lucky Charm work. She looked around quickly to spot Nadya Chamack, her cameraman, and Alya, who were all filming from a safe distance. They flashed red with black spots, then Diva did as well.

_She wants everyone to know she's the best._

Her eyes lit up in realization and she flung open the tablet cover, relieved that it wasn't locked by a password. Diva was distracted momentarily between pursuing Ladybug or Spy, who was fighting in the distance. Ladybug's fingers danced to navigate to the web where Nadja's broadcast was airing, and turned up the volume.

"We're here, live. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and a mystery girl are battling two akumatized villains," Nadja said both in-person and simultaneously on the tablet's screen.

"Huh?" Diva replied.

She spun around from Spy to the sound of the tablet. Ladybug smiled to Nadya and Alya, leaped towards Diva, then held out the tablet to her encouragingly.

"Look, you're famous!" Ladybug said, as Diva accepted the tablet in a hand.

The akumatized girl hesitated, looked from the tablet to the small group filming her, then smiled widely.

_What are you doing?! _Hawk Moth cried in frustration.

"Aw, can it, Mothy!" Diva replied "See that, Clover? I'm famous, and-"

Then she looked for her purse and noticed Ladybug now held it. Diva's mouth dropped open and the heroine tore it in half.

"Noo!" Diva cried, hands to her face in despair.

The akuma floated skyward out of the remains of the purse, trying to escape. But Ladybug split open her yo-yo to reveal a white disk within and spun it wildly in a giant circle before her.

"Time to de-evilize!" she shouted. She swung her yo-yo and snagged the dark creature, trapping it inside.

"Gotcha." Ladybug held the disk in a hand and tapped it with a finger, releasing a white butterfly.

"Bye bye, little butterfly." She grabbed the tablet from the stunned Diva.

"What happened?" Diva asked.

"I'll explain later. Hang tight!" Ladybug replied, then dashed away.

_Sinister Spy's still akumatized. I need to catch that akuma before I change back,_ Ladybug thought.

The spots on her earrings faded away over time, and after use of the Lucky Charm, the time was almost up.

While Ladybug was busy with Diva, Cat Noir dashed to Spy, leaping and blocking her punches and kicks. Finally, he landed a claw strike to her backpack, but it deflected off the surface with a clang. She struck him with a kick to the midsection that sent him flying. He landed on his feet, just barely, and fought for breath.

"Nice try, but this backpack isn't cheap," Spy said.

She noticed Alex trying to sneak up on her and pushed a button on her small metallic watch. The drone's minigun fired laser blasts at Alex, then Cat Noir, but both dodged it in time.

"Indestructible, huh?" Cat Noir replied.

His ring emblem flashed, a ball of black energy appeared above his raised hand, and he grasped it, powering up his right hand with destructive energy.

"Cataclysm!"

Alex focused laser blasts on the drone, drawing its fire from Cat Noir. She flew higher and aimed a shot that sliced it in half, and both pieces fell into a fiery heap.

Cat Noir ran in to hit Spy's pack with his energy-charged hand, but she used her jetpack to fly out of his reach. Alex hovered near him, ready to grab him under his arms.

"Need a lift?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks!" he said. "But stay clear of my hand! It disintegrates anything it touches!"

He waved his energy-coated right hand, then held it away from her. Alex exhaled, grabbed him, and took off. Spy quickly aimed her hair dryer gadget at them. The heroes gasped; Cat Noir's Cataclysm could easily brush against either of them in the turbulence.

Ladybug tossed her yo-yo out at Spy, and the string wrapped around her wrists, bringing them together. Ladybug yanked the string down, and the air blast was fired to the ground, well clear of Cat Noir and Alex. The airborne heroes finally got behind Spy, and Cat Noir put his hand on the backpack, causing it to disintegrate.

_No! _Hawk Moth yelled bitterly.

Alex touched down and released her grip on Cat Noir, sighing in relief. Spy growled as the X-Powder from inside her backpack fell to the ground. She landed on the ground in a crouch, poised to claim it before the others, but Ladybug stepped on the device with all her weight, breaking it. The Lucky Charm tablet lay on the ground nearby, placed there earlier by Ladybug.

Sinister Spy let out a sound of annoyance and the akuma flew up from the destroyed gadget. Ladybug repeated the purification that she'd used with Diva, then picked up the tablet and threw it spinning high into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she cried.

The object changed to a swarm of white and red energy ladybugs that flew back to the Expo Hall, repairing all damage. The 'Mandy-ized' event security men and Sam were covered by the energy, and after it flew away, were revealed to be back to normal. The energy put the tree back to its former state and cleared the drone wreckage. Mandy's purse and Clover's X-Powder were repaired. And finally, the dark energy left both Mandy and Clover, returning them to normal.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said in unison and gently fist bumped.

* * *

"Agh! Inconceivable!"

In the darkened room, Scarlet Moth frowned, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Even with two akumas for equally exceedingly negative emotions, they still won. Thanks, in part to those other heroes."

He shook his head morosely. Natalie looked down in disappointment.

"I'll be victorious. Next time."

The window allowing light into the room closed shut, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you did. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

A few blocks from the Expo Hall, Alex smiled at the fist bump, then helped Clover to her feet. The light sound of thrusters alerted the group to Sam, flying by jetpack to land nearby.

"Sam!" Alex and Clover yelled.

"Clover, you're okay!" Sam said.

They embraced in a three-way hug. Cat Noir grinned at them, then Ladybug, extending his arms.

"Any chance we could try as well, Bugaboo?" he asked.

Ladybug eyed him with pursed lips, her hand up in a 'stop' gesture.

"Not this time, Kitty."

"What's all this? A costume party?" a female voice asked.

Mandy approached the group of heroes with interest.

"Hey, Mandy's okay too," Sam said.

"Of course I'm okay-" Mandy started.

A rapid beeping issued forth from Ladybug's earrings, then from Cat Noir's ring.

"What's that noooise?" Mandy asked.

"Our signal that it's time to go. But I need to tell you one thing," Ladybug replied and looked to Clover, then Mandy.

Both looked at her in curiosity.

"You two were consumed with hate for each other and akumatized; changed into evil, powerful versions of yourselves. Then you attacked us, each other, and innocents who happened to be near you."

Clover and Mandy gasped.

"One of our villains controlled and 'upgraded' Clover once before," Sam said with a serious look.

"Hate destroys," Ladybug said, "We all saw that today. Please don't let it happen again, at least in Paris."

Clover and Mandy looked at each other, then to Ladybug in consideration.

"Bug out!" Ladybug said, turning to leave.

"Ok, see ya!" Alex said.

The others gave similar sentiments as Ladybug took a few giant leaps to soon vanish from sight.

"Enjoy Paris, ladies. Bye!" Cat Noir said.

Everyone repeated their goodbyes, and he leapt away in another direction.

"How do we know she didn't make that up?" Mandy said. "Last thing I remember was going to the bathroom after Clover annoyed me."

Clover frowned, then looked off in thought.

"Last thing I remember was sitting down with Alex before the show was starting," Clover said.

"And I remember up to…when we got out of the hall and Mandy hit me with an attack!" Sam said.

Mandy looked at her incredulously.

"Well, I'm the only one who remembers everything," Alex said with a chuckle. "Look, here's the proof."

She held out her phone and found news footage of Sinister Spy and Diva Disaster causing mayhem, then the heroes saving the day.

Mandy and Clover eyed each other cautiously until Clover gestured, palms up.

"How about a truce, at least while we're in Paris?" she asked.

Mandy eyed her like a pet that might attack, but nodded slightly. "Whatever. I'm going back to the fashion show."

"You think it's still going?" Clover asked excitedly.

"Everything looked back to normal before I left. Let's go!" Sam said.

The four walked off briskly, Mandy a bit further away from the others.

* * *

After the event, Mandy and Fabron descended the entryway stairs and walked off. Sam, Clover, and Alex exited the building soon after.

"That was awesome," Clover said, and the others nodded happily.

She looked at Mandy in the distance down the street and sighed.

"Yeah, sorry Mandy and I- did all of that," she said, slouching a bit.

"It's okay, Clover. Not your fault," Sam said, "who'd have thought a villain could use negative emotions to do all that." Alex put a hand on Clover's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up! They're the experts with this stuff. And they're so cool!" Alex said.

Sam nodded, then furrowed her brows. "Guys, the villain behind all that. Should we investigate?" she asked.

Clover glanced towards her as they walked. "Maybe. But first, back to the hotel. I'm wiped."

The others agreed and made their way through the pedestrian-filled streets.

* * *

After the show, Marinette was at her desk in her room above the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. She was surrounded by pink: the wallpaper, the circular rug in the middle of the room, the chaise longue, the sheets of the bed up in the loft, and the desk chair she sat in. Light streamed through a few windows, hitting the hardwood floor and unique trap door that led to the rest of the house.

"Who'd have imagined we'd team up with heroes without Miraculouses, and from outside Paris!" Tikki said, sitting on the desk next to Marinette's white keyboard.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Marinette said to her cuddly kwami.

She turned back to her computer monitor to read Alya's Ladyblog for her account of the events, watched the video footage, and gave her usual comment of support to her best friend.

* * *

That evening, at the six-story Le Grande Paris hotel, owned by the mayor, Sam, Clover, and Alex relaxed in their cozy red and white hotel room. They'd requested one with three separate beds, and each of them reclined on one.

"Guess we can call now," Sam said.

Clover and Alex made sounds of agreement. After Sam got through to the local WOOHP office on her X-Powder, a hologram of a man with glasses and a moustache appeared from its screen.

"Welcome back to Paris, ladies. And great job with the incident today," the Paris branch director said in a somewhat high-pitched heavy French accent.

"Thanks, Felipe," Sam replied. "Hey, can you tell us anything about those superheroes we met today?"

"And that villain behind it all," Clover added.

The blonde walked over and sat on the side of the bed near Sam and gestured to herself. "I want to take him down for messing with me and everyone else. Why hasn't WOOHP caught him yet?"

Felipe made a placating gesture with his palms facing down.

"Okay, I'll explain. We've followed every incident since they started, but have no leads on Hawk Moth. In fact, we've never made contact with Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Alex looked from Sam's other side at the man in surprise.

"Those two, and a few of their friends, have settled every Hawk Moth problem. We handle the rest," he said.

Sam hummed in thought, then her eyes lit up. "Have you tried marking a map of the city where all the incidents have taken place?"

"No, but I can assign someone to do so and call you back," he said. "It's the least we can do for your help today. And over the years, of course."

The girls thanked him and ended the call.

* * *

On the next day, the trio were provided the info by Felipe and started the investigation in the very hotel they were staying in. They made their way through the city, enjoying the sights.

In the afternoon they stopped at a corner bakery, painted white with black-tinted windows on the bottom floor of a three-story building.

"This is the smallest place to check. Seems out of place compared to the major sites," Sam said, looking at the red dots of the zoomed in Paris map on her X-Powder.

Alex opened the door, and inside were glass display cabinets with treats and shelves of baked bread on display, ready to sell. The floor had repeating designs of flowers and fleur-de-lis, and the walls were brick further back from the entrance. Behind the register area was a cast-iron oven and other baking implements as well as a door, presumably to the home.

"Welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie," a petite asian woman with short hair in a white cheongsam said. "First time here, right?"

"Yes, we're visiting from the U.S.," Clover said.

The woman nodded. "I'm Sabine. So nice you stopped by here. Can I get you anything?"

The girls ordered snacks and looked around a bit, stopped for a quick photo, then left. Sam checked her X-Powder again.

"That lady was nice. And this is delicious," Alex said, then finished her muffin. She wiped her hands with a napkin and Sam smiled in agreement.

"Next stop; the place where the most incidents have happened. Françoise Dupont High School," the redhead announced.

The trio looked forward and blinked in surprise, as did the girl in the dark grey blazer and pink pants before them. She had the same unique blueish black pigtails and body type as Ladybug.

_I remember seeing her at the fashion show_, Sam thought.

"Hello," Clover said.

"Ah, hi," Marinette said with a small voice.

After they passed each other on the sidewalk, Marinette ducked into the door to the bakery. "Hey mom," she said.

"Hi, honey," Sabine replied, "how're you? The nicest girls from the U.S. were just here."

"Yeah, I bumped into them. They didn't ask about me, did they?"

Sabine thought a moment and shook her head once. "No. Do you know them?"

"I met them at the fashion show yesterday."

"What a coincidence."

Marinette smiled nervously, hugged her mom, got some tea, then went upstairs. After dropping her backpack to the floor, she sank into her desk chair and looked to the ceiling, hands to her head.

"Oh, Tikki…"

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse, looking at her in concern.

"It can't be a coincidence. They're spies, trying to track down Hawk Moth," Tikki said.

Marinette leaned forward. "Exactly. And they're investigating me to get to him. No one can know my identity, especially my parents and friends."

Tikki thought a moment. "If they do know you're Ladybug, you could ask them to keep it secret."

"But if they don't know, I'll have given it away." Marinette leaned back, arms up in frustration.

"Let's just talk to them, Marinette. They seem reasonable. I'll support you one hundred percent."

Marinette looked at Tikki a moment, smiled in agreement, and tickled the tiny creature's belly with a chuckle.

"You're the best, Tikki."

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. If you enjoyed, please review. And take care!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks once again to all of you who've supported the story through reviews and favs/follows. It means a lot. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam, once again consulting her X-Powder, walked with the others down a sidewalk with mild traffic nearby and the Eiffel Tower visible in the distance.

"Same hairstyle and color. And the voice was similar too," Alex said, and the others nodded in response.

"How does no one else notice that?" Sam mused. "Aren't those two heroes celebrities?"

"Definitely. They even have a movie," Clover said, showing a newly-released film ad for it on her X-Powder screen.

"Oh, we are so seeing that ASAP," Alex gushed, gripping Clover's shoulder.

Sam and Clover smiled placatingly and Alex sheepishly released her grip.

"It's an unwritten superhero rule. No one knows the identity of the hero, even if they just put on glasses," Alex said.

Sam raised her brows at that, then noticed they'd arrived at their destination. The school was a tan, three-storey tall building with a blue slate roof and large arched windows. Well behind, and thus unnoticed, Ladybug landed silently from a yo-yo assisted leap and hurried after them.

"This is it," Sam said, "the place with the most incidents."

"Caused by negative emotions. Yeah, a high school makes sense," Clover said resolutely.

They climbed the wide flight of stairs and passed through the giant, open oak double doors. The trio were surprised to find themselves in an open-air courtyard with a few benches and a pair of basketball hoops on opposite sides.

A small fencing class had just ended. Clover whispered something to Alex and Sam, who casually claimed a bench near a green pillar, chatting quietly. Clover climbed a staircase to a second-floor overhang and walked by classrooms.

After a short while, on the ground floor, students exited the locker room, including a boy with spiky blonde hair.

"Same hairstyle and body type as Cat Noir," Sam whispered to Alex, looking down at Alex's phone, careful not to appear to be staring.

"And a ring like him too. Maybe the same finger," Alex said quietly. She appeared to be showing Sam something on her phone, but actually snapped a picture.

Ladybug looked down from the overhang across the courtyard with a dark look.

"Spying on Adrien," she said lowly.

"Hey, Ladybug," Clover said from behind her, surprising the younger girl.

"Waa!" Ladybug exclaimed, then faced the blonde. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I was just spying on you, spying on them, spying on him," Clover said, pointing from Ladybug, to Sam and Alex, to Adrien, ending with her arms twisted haphazardly. "Pretty surreal, actually," she added with a grin.

Ladybug shook her head, excused herself, and went down the stairs, followed by Clover, to join Sam and Alex. Not wanting to be noticed by anyone else, Ladybug pointed to the spies, then to the doors, and walked swiftly away. The trio shrugged and followed, then spotted Adrien getting into the back seat of a silver car with an intense-looking driver.

"Psst."

The trio saw Ladybug secluded by the side of the school, hidden from view of the pedestrians and quickly took the stairs down and joined her.

"Excuse me," Ladybug whispered loudly, "why were you spying on that boy?"

"Spying? We were just checking him out," Alex said innocently.

Sam and Clover barely resisted facepalms, while Ladybug glowered profusely.

"Not in that way," Clover said, waving her hands, "he's cute, but too young for us. And she's already engaged," she added, pointing to Alex.

"And the reason we're here, and all the other places we've been," Sam started, "is for investigating spots where akuma incidents took place. Including the bakery earlier."

Ladybug's eyes went wide, and Sam gave a placating gesture.

"We're not trying to expose your identities, Marinette- I mean Ladybug. We're just searching leads to find the mastermind behind yesterday," she said.

"Hawk Moth. We did some research. He's behind all the other incidents," Alex said.

"Take him down and it stops," Clover said with a hand on her hip, "it's what we do," she said with a disarming smile. "Oh, and we promise not to tell anyone your identity," she added.

Ladybug stood in state of turmoil.

_They know?! Can I work with them to finally end this? There's been so many close calls…_

Then the ground below them opened and the four girls went flying down an incredibly long tunnel, screaming in surprise.

"Sorry!" yelled Alex to Ladybug. "Sometimes they accidentally WOOHP someone along with us!"

"They? WOOHP?" Ladybug asked, eyes bulging as the tunnel walls raced by and they plummeted down the slide.

"Hold that thought!" Sam said.

They reached the end of the tunnel and flew through a trap door opening in the ceiling of a high tech, steel-plated office. The spies landed roughly on a red Victorian couch, while Ladybug twisted in the air and landed in a crouch just in front of them.

"Bonjour, ladies- and Ladybug!" Jerry said in his British accent.

"Jerry!" the spies replied, and jumped up.

They hugged the tall, elderly balding man. He wore his usual black suit with the coat open and sported a pencil thin moustache.

"You came here to see us?" Sam asked.

After being released from the hug, he cleared his throat and went behind the desk to the console and pressed a button.

"Yes, both you and Ladybug. I admit her being WOOHPed worked out quite well. This is a situation only she can handle," he said and looked to Ladybug, "it's an honor, by the way."

"Uh, sure," she replied. "I guess this is WOOHP?"

She glanced to her right out a wall-sized window to see agents in a large room a floor below. There were mostly men in suits and a few women on computers or in discussion.

"Indeed," Jerry replied, "World Organization of Human Protection. I've retired officially, and we're from the U.S. branch, but this office has followed your adventures with great interest. And we have a crisis."

The wall-sized monitor behind Jerry showed a live broadcast of a man on stage in front of Paris' City Hall, agitated by the questioning of a reporter. Jerry raised the volume.

"Some say your policies have failed to make significant changes this term, but you claim that will change," a stocky man with a hat and beard said from the front row of a crowd.

Next to him, a man in a suit frowned at the reporter, poised to remove him.

"A crisis of boredom?" Clover asked. Alex tittered, and Sam shushed her two friends.

The man on stage had a strong build, expressive green eyes, and short greying brown hair. He gave a slight head shake to the man next to the reporter and gripped the podium.

"I'll address that-" he replied before Jerry muted the sound.

"That's the President," Ladybug said, mind working.

"Gabin Maston, president of France, and we believe he's being targeted for an akuma attack!" Jerry said.

The four girls looked at him in shock for a moment. The spies looked at each other and used their X-Powders to change into their uniforms.

"Felipe's team is already there, but if the President is akumatized, it becomes an international situation. Thus WOOHP's involvement."

The door behind them slid open and a muscular man in a suit with shades held three pink heart-shaped backpacks. Ladybug would've chuckled had the situation not been so dire. The spies claimed them and looked inside quickly to examine the contents.

Ladybug heard a beeping from her yo-yo weapon on her hip and darted out of earshot of the others to answer.

"All gadgets are familiar favorites to avoid long explanations. Good luck, ladies!" said Jerry.

A vacuum effect from the above pulled the spies up through the ceiling to a chorus of yells as they went in reverse through the tunnel. Jerry was surprised to see Ladybug still in the office.

"How does that even work?" Ladybug muttered in wonder. "Mr. Jerry, the call I received was from my mentor. Can you send me to him?

Ladybug told him the part of town, and Jerry nodded, studying his console.

"There's something I need to get before going back to City Hall to join the others."

Jerry pressed one last button and the vacuum effect returned. "Good luck, Ladybug."

With a yell, she was pulled away and the ceiling doors closed.

* * *

A/N: A chapter without scene changes and a new threat. This ties back into the early chapters.

Just for fun: any guesses why the reclusive Gabriel was out of the house? The answer is less dramatic than you may think. :)

We're nearing the climax. Hope you enjoyed, and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Big thanks to Aurora Nightstar for catching typos throughout the story. I look my story over before publishing, but have been missing errors this time. Aurora has some cool stories you might enjoy! Trivia answer: Gabriel went to the dentist. Ha, a practical reason to get out of the house. On with the story-

* * *

Since the last broadcasted live footage seen in the WOOHP office, President Maston had been steadily losing his cool. A few other reporters politely questioned him, but pressured him nonetheless.

_I am not dodging these issues_, the President thought. _The people have to know I'm with them._

Officials in the crowd were itching to quiet the three suspicious reporters. Onstage, a few people looked on with concern. Among them was Mayor André Bourgeois, a tall, grey-haired portly man in a black suit and a sash with the colors of France. Chloé was by his side, features drawn.

The spies finally shot out from a trap door behind City Hall, hidden from view of the sizable crowd. They dashed to reach the edge of the audience, ready to act. Maston finally looked angry.

"That's all I have to say," he growled out.

* * *

Hawk Moth once again brooded in a dark room for a moment until his spotlight of a window illuminated him.

"The perfect opportunity, thanks to my 'associates'. This is no mere random citizen, but the leader of the country! Unappreciated for your tireless efforts to lead, it is time to show the people your true power!" he said.

As before, he formed an energy butterfly and sent it to fly out the window.

"Go, my little akuma, and evilize him!"

* * *

Off-camera, Felipe's team from WOOHP had finally moved through the crowd to the reporters who'd agitated the President so much and pulled them backstage for questioning. Also backstage, André spoke consolingly with Maston, who didn't seem convinced.

Nearby, one of Maston's bodyguards spotted an akuma fluttering about at shin level, but couldn't catch it due to its erratic movement. It swooped up to land on Maston's tie clip. He was covered in dark energy, and a thin mask bordered his face while Hawk Moth spoke in his mind.

_Mr. President, I am Hawk Moth. You are now Prime Darkness. As the leader of France, you can do what you like with this new power. Show those who scoff at you that you reign supreme._

Prime Darkness dipped his head slightly. "You want something in return, Mr. Moth?"

_Astute as ever. I humbly ask you to bring me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir._

"Very well. No detractors from my rule."

The dark energy moved over Maston to reveal he was now much taller and more muscular, with blueish-grey skin. He had a form-fitting outfit with rolled up sleeves that still resembled his suit, minus the coat. He also sported a large belt with a heavy round buckle and bulky metal gauntlets. Energy brimmed around him menacingly.

Those near him exclaimed in alarm, unsure how to help him. Roger Raincomprix, a chubby police lieutenant of medium height in a blue polo shirt worked with a few officers to clear people from the dangerous akumatized man who floated back onstage.

"I see no one will attack me," Prime Darkness said in an amplified voice, "Not that anyone could stop me now."

With a gesture that lasted a few seconds, he released a black sphere of energy that expanded and engulfed the security men that were closest to him. Covered in dark energy, they looked at the villain.

"We serve you," they said.

Prime nodded. "Ladybug. Cat Noir. I order you to come here and give me your Miraculouses!"

Sam, Clover, and Alex looked on in dismay from behind a police car off to the side.

"We do not want you guys mind controlled again," Alex said.

"Plus, only Ladybug can stop him in the end. And- that's the President of France," Clover said flatly, then chewed her lower lip.

Sam ran a hand through her hair and exhaled. "Let's hope Ladybug gets here soon. But get your Hands Off Handbags ready."

She pulled out a small pink handbag with red handles from her backpack. "Remember how to use them?"

Clover and Alex nodded. "Yup, we used them a couple of times with Durlock," Alex said.

The trio peered with concern at Prime's small group of followers.

On a nearby building's flat rooftop, Cat Noir landed from a high leap into a crouch. Prime spotted him and crossed his arms.

"You've arrived. But where is Ladybug?" he said with the volume of a megaphone. "I command you to give me your Miraculous!"

Prime pulled back his arm menacingly, then shot it forward to release a wave of black energy at the boy. Thankfully, the spies flew in via their jetpacks, handbags unzipped and pulled wide by the handles. The exposed pink interiors resembled large four leafed flowers, and sucked in the mysterious energy, protecting themselves and Cat Noir. They reversed the bags and the cartoony bunny face on each bag bizarrely exhaled in relief.

"Thanks for the assist, ladies," Cat Noir said in relief. "You're just full of surprises."

"No problem," Clover replied, "let's just hope Ladybug gets here quick."

On the other side of the stage, Mayor Bourgeois was being interviewed by Nadja on camera, partly to put out the word of the situation in case Ladybug was watching. Backstage, Chloé answered a text from Sabrina to let her know she was okay, then watched her father in concern.

"Chloé!" a female voice called.

She turned to see Ladybug holding the golden Bee Miraculous hair comb. Its bee design had four outstretched wings to make an arch that the comb's teeth came out from.

"Rena Rouge and Carapace can't make it, but I could really use your help," Ladybug said.

Chloé's expression shifted from surprise to resolve. "Of course, Ladybug."

She smiled at a yellow kwami that peeked out from behind Ladybug. The creature had a few horizontal black stripes that stretched around her forehead, black hands and feet, and a tiny stinger.

"Hey, Pollen," Chloé said.

"My Queen," she replied with a respectful smile.

The blonde took the comb and lodged it into her hair. "Pollen, buzz on!"

The kwami flew into the object and the teen outstretched an arm to the side to start her brief set of poses, forming a yellow bodysuit with black upper torso, thigh boots and domino mask. Her ponytailed hair was now curled with stripes and resembled a stinger, held back with a black hairband that had two antennae-like ribbons that shot out from it. A yellow spinnable top with black stripes was tied to her side, and now she was known as Queen Bee.

Back at the stage, Prime regarded the spies impassively. The five men he controlled stood by him at attention.

"You have no Miraculouses, yet you defy me," Prime said. "Unwise."

He formed a black sphere and prepared to release it, but a yo-yo and top flew at him with intense speed. His sphere vanished and he moved down to land on the pavement to avoid the attack. He turned his head slightly and smiled to see Ladybug and Queen Bee retract their weapons by their strings.

"Thanks!" Sam exclaimed. "You stopped his mind control attack!"

Ladybug nodded to Sam in acknowledgement, then focused on Prime before he could try again.

"I saw the akuma go into his tie clip, Ladybug," Queen Bee said.

"Got it. Thanks."

"While he's distracted, reverse the energy," Sam said to Clover and Alex.

The trio pressed buttons on the sides of their handbags, which sent the stored energy back at Prime. He quickly formed a black sphere of energy to cover himself with a shield, and the energy poured over him with no effect.

Queen Bee spun her top, holding the long string. She glanced up to the hovering spies.

"Nice handbags. But who're you? No one without a Miraculous fights akumatized villains."

"We're superspies from WOOHP. And we helped out yesterday," Sam replied.

"Let's save introductions for later. Incoming!" Ladybug shouted.

The five controlled men coated in black energy each flew to and battled five of the six heroes, save for Ladybug, who faced Prime.

"I order you and Cat Noir to give me your Miraculouses. Do so, and no one gets hurt."

"No. Right now you're just an akumatized villain, controlled by Hawk Moth," Ladybug replied as she circled him cautiously.

Prime shook his head, then launched rapid hand strikes, followed by a shoulder charge. Ladybug backstepped away from the first attacks, then spun her yo-yo as a shield and leaped back away from his forceful charge.

Cat Noir poked and swung his staff at the large controlled man attacking him, but his opponent was surprisingly quick. Finally, he swung low to try to sweep the man's legs. The man jumped, but Cat Noir vaulted forward with a flying kick to bring him down.

Clover's stocky opponent charged her, but she pressed her heart belt buckle to shoot out the Bungee Belt cable. His legs were wrapped together in mid-stride, and he crashed to the concrete heavily, completely stunned.

After dodging a few wild attacks from a burly man, Alex used a few jetpack assisted kicks to floor her attacker. She caught her breath, landed, and cut the thrusters.

Sam faced a tall man who fired energy blasts, but the spy weaved through the projectiles and aimed a star-shaped perfume bottle at him. She sprayed an icy mist that froze him in place.

Finally, Chloé jumped back from her slim enemy's attacks and flung her top. He dodged the first few attacks, but was soon hit with a strike and was incapacitated.

Cat Noir and the ladies hurried to surround Prime, distracting him enough to give Ladybug a break from dodging his strikes.

"Five beautiful allies," Cat Noir said, "I feel like I'm dreaming. But I only have eyes for Ladybug."

The girls managed grim smiles, considering the situation, and everyone readied their weapons.

Then the sounds of crumbling and metallic ruptures filled the air.

"Dream?!" Alex cried. "More like a nightmare! Look!"

Prime levitated higher in the air, arms stretched wide. The heroes' jaws dropped to see a small cafe breaking its foundation and plumbing to rise into the air slowly. About a dozen vehicles also ascended with it.

"I don't wish to harm any that I rule!" Prime announced in his ever-loud voice. "Therefore, Ladybug and Cat Noir will give me their Miraculouses."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I'll post the next chapter as you faithful readers catch up and reach this point. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Big thanks to csgt for story suggestions. I tried to up the tension a bit as a result, though I could've gone much longer and more clever in the storytelling than this. And thanks to all reading.

* * *

Sam pulled out her M-Ray Contacts case, whipped it open, and inserted the lenses over her eyes. She looked at each vehicle and building, removed her contacts, stashed the case, and sighed. While doing so, Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped up onto a black car floating into the sky.

"We'll buy you time for any rescues. Good luck," Ladybug said as they flew away.

"The building has an elderly couple, and the grey truck has a guy," Sam said. She thought for a tense moment. "Clover, I'll go with you for the truck. Team yellow, go for the building."

Alex and Queen Bee, both wearing yellow, glanced at each other. Bee seemed a bit surprised at a stranger telling her what to do, but made a sound of agreement along with the others. She accepted a lift from Alex, who flew via her jetpack, and the duo soared up to the cafe.

On the car with Ladybug, Cat Noir, face grim, kept his eyes on Prime. He pressed a button on the side of his staff, causing it to extend greatly while he was propelled even higher. After pressing the button again, it retracted to regular staff size, and he twirled it like a human helicopter to land on a white car behind Prime. Ladybug twirled her yo-yo, and Cat Noir prepared to extend his staff from behind Prime.

But with a small flick of his hand, the car Cat Noir stood on plunged to the street far below. Thankfully, the area was kept clear due to Roger and his policemen.

"Whoa!" Cat Noir yelled and bounded off the small vehicle at the last moment.

He managed to twirl his staff once again to glide to a blue van and landed on the roof adeptly.

"Give me your Miraculouses."

Prime gestured to the building and other vehicles, which now orbited around him as moons around a planet. Ladybug saw the structure floating towards her where she stood on the car. She leapt and threw her yo-yo up to wrap around the tripod-mounted phone antennae of the approaching shop.

With a sound of exertion, she swung up and landed on the building's roof before the car she was on was smashed, plunged to the street below, and exploded. She glanced over to check on the others.

Thankfully, Clover and Sam had already airlifted the man in the vehicle down to street level. Alex, who held an elderly man under the arms, floated to earth. Queen Bee held an elderly woman supportively near the open front door until Clover flew up to assist.

Prime frowned, closed his fists, and moved them to his chest. From the building's roof, Ladybug gasped as she felt her earrings tugging against her ears towards Prime. On the floating van, Cat Noir felt his ring and hand being pulled in the same way.

"Whoaa!" Cat Noir cried.

"Aaah!" yelled Ladybug.

Both heroes were then yanked into the air towards the villain.

Flying up to rejoin everyone, Sam spotted a bicycle hovering among the cars, shot her Bungee Belt, and caught it with her magnetic buckle. She flew above Prime, pulling it behind her, then released it and swooped away, letting gravity carry it to him as a projectile.

"Unacceptable," Prime scoffed. He pointed a finger and the bike froze in place.

Still floating in midair due to Prime's control, Ladybug threw her yo-yo with a yell to wrap the string around his wrist. With a yank, she swung in like a trapeze artist to make a grab for his tie clip. He turned to counter her, but spotted the end of a silver metallic staff speeding towards him. Prime dropped below it the second before it could hit.

"His reflexes-" Cat Noir lamented.

"Enough!" Prime shouted with his amplified voice.

He aimed his hands at Ladybug and Cat Noir, who both winced as they were frozen in place and covered with dark energy. Sam had her Ice Queen Perfume ready, but Prime sent a nearby police car towards her. With a shout, she flew evasively above the speeding vehicle.

"Calvary's here," Clover said, holding out her powerful hair dryer gadget.

"At last!" Sam replied.

Clover and Alex flew to flank Prime, while Bee leapt from the building's roof to land on a car. She hopped to a few other vehicles to approach, then shot her top at him in a blur, retracted it, then continued her barrage. A tremendous blast of air caused Prime to flail a bit in surprise. Clover, with the maximum setting, had finally cracked his defenses and his hold on Ladybug and Cat Noir was broken.

Clear of the blast, Alex and Sam shot their Bungee Belts so Ladybug and Cat Noir could grab the cables safely with their gloved hands. Straining under the sudden weight, Alex and Sam flew to a delivery truck, and the four landed on its roof.

"Thanks," Cat Noir said to Alex, who'd carried him.

Ladybug thanked Sam, then shot her yo-yo upwards into the air, spinning.

"Lucky Charm!" she shouted, as the yo-yo was covered with light.

An object dropped down in its place; a large red, soft bundle with black spots. Ladybug looked at it questioningly, undid a loop of fabric, and held a sleeping bag before her.

"Not the best time for a nap, Milady," Cat Noir quipped.

Ladybug saw Sam, Clover, and Queen Bee being pushed to their limit from Prime's counterattacks of dark energy. Suddenly, she spotted it; the cafe, silently floating towards them all. The heroes nearly froze in shock, but Cat Noir raised a clawed hand to charge it with energy.

"Cataclysm!" he cried and pounced at the structure, Alex trailing behind via jetpack.

His outstretched hand made contact with it, and the building was covered in energy, turned to ash, then vanished. Alex caught Cat Noir by the tail, struggling with effort and dropped him off back on the delivery truck. The moment after, Ladybug looked around to see Queen Bee flash red with black spots, then the sleeping bag, Cat Noir's staff, and finally the delivery truck she stood on.

"Alex, can you get Queen Bee?" Ladybug asked.

"Got it," Alex replied, and flew towards her.

"Bee, Ladybug needs you!" Alex cried, once in range.

Alex fired warning shots from her Laser Lipstick at Prime, and combined with Sam's ice spray, and Clover's tornado winds, the villain was momentarily distracted. However, the man formed a shield and focused. He gestured with both hands to cause more buildings in the area to rise, and finally the massive City Hall.

"I don't believe this!" cried Sam, using the last of her ice gadget on his shield.

Helicopters in the area jerked suddenly, then moved toward the spies. The girls shouted, then flew in retreat. Alex noticed larger choppers in the distance, and-

"Tanks?!" yelled Clover, pointing below, still flying evasively. "He's taking us to war now?"

There was a company of about fourteen off in the distance, making their way down the main street. Not yet in range for a shot, but rumbling ever closer.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review, and take care!


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes on her flying, Alex shouted to the others, "It's like his powers keep growing!"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Hurry, we need to get his shield down!"

Clover, flew to Prime, jaw set, and found the right angle with the Wind Tunnel Hair Dryer, set on maximum, to spin him in his shield like a hamster in its ball. His concentration broke and the shield dropped. Sam and Alex, busy with distracting choppers, each managed a cheer.

As soon as Queen Bee arrived to Ladybug, she held out the open sleeping bag and was met with a look of confusion.

"Into the sleeping bag. When I say 'now', pop out, activate Venom, and sting Prime Darkness!" Ladybug said in a rush.

Bee looked concerned, but Ladybug smiled and steadied her with a pointed look.

"Trust me," Ladybug said.

The bee heroine nodded, climbed inside, and Ladybug zipped up the bag most of the way.

"Cat Noir, extend your staff so this truck gets pushed towards Prime!" Ladybug said.

The boy took a breath, leaped off the back of the truck, and extended his staff impossibly long, one end planting into the street far below, and the other into the rear bumper with a clang. The staff, still extending, gave the floating vehicle a push, and it gained momentum towards Prime. At last the staff stopped, and Cat Noir retracted it to use it to helicopter down to the street.

Prime readied to attack the assembled heroes when noticed the truck flying towards him.

Ladybug leapt off and to the side with a yell, hurling her yo-yo at him, while he moved to avoid the vehicle.

"Now!" Ladybug cried, as her yo-yo wrapped around his ankles.

Thrown off-balance while focused on her, he didn't notice Queen Bee pop out of the sleeping bag from atop of the truck's roof. She gripped her top while in a wide, low stance.

Military choppers were now dangerously close, and the tanks below raised their gun turrets.

"Venom," Bee said quietly, then jumped at Prime from out of his line of sight.

The tip of her weapon stuck his upper arm just as his eyes darted to spot her.

"Gah!" he yelled, and was immobilized.

Hawk Moth's communication mask appeared over Prime's face.

_Noo!_ Hawk Moth cried.

Alex and Clover swooped to the falling Prime and each caught him under an arm, then drifted to street level. Queen Bee and Ladybug each spun their weapons overhead to helicopter down. Once they landed, Ladybug tore off Prime's tie clip, dropped it to the ground, and stepped on it to break it in two.

"Come out, you akuma!" she said.

The akuma flew out, but Ladybug's cleansing yo-yo caught and transformed the creature.

Since landing first on the street, Cat Noir had busied himself by retrieving the sleeping bag which had fallen nearby. Familiar with Ladybug's routine, he rolled it up, set the tie in place, and held it against his hip. Once the akuma was cleansed, he handed it to Ladybug. She smiled at him and tossed the bundle to the skies.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The red and white energy swarm of ladybugs restored everything and everyone to their original state from before the attack. The spies gazed in wonder at the sight.

"Amazing!" Clover said.

"It defies all logic- and I love it," Sam laughed, exhausted.

"Wow," Alex said quietly.

"Thank goodness," Queen Bee added.

"It never gets old," Cat Noir said.

Ladybug held out her fist and Cat Noir did the same.

"Pound it!" both said, and did their gentle fist bump.

Military vehicles left the area, and Maston was surrounded by a few of his bodyguards at once, concerned for the man. He listened to an official's concerns, then nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said, and approached Ladybug and the others.

He held out his hand to Ladybug who shook it, then Cat Noir.

"I heard about what happened and can't thank all of you enough; ladies, and Cat Noir," he added with a smile, "for what you've done today for me, this city, and country. Keep up the good work."

Reporters, officials, and police bustled around him and the heroes.

Sam approached Ladybug. "We did it! Might have some grey hairs from this, but hey."

Alex patted her shoulder consolingly. "What a vacay, huh?" she said.

Clover shook her head ruefully, thought a moment, then her expression became serious. "Once we recover, we need to stop the mastermind."

Warning sounds came forth from all three Miraculouses, and Ladybug looked in concern to the spies.

"Meet me in fifteen minutes behind City Hall," Ladybug whispered to the spies.

"Sure," Sam said. "Assuming we're still conscious," she added dryly.

Clover and Alex made sounds of agreement, then Ladybug waved to the visiting trio and her Parisian allies. "Great work, everyone! Bug out!"

The other heroes said goodbye to her in return, then Queen Bee and Cat Noir made similar exits. Finally, the spies flew off via their jetpacks.

* * *

A/N: A short chapter, as will be the next and final one, but it felt right to split this up. Thanks for reading. Please review if you wish!


	10. Chapter 10

Back in his darkened room, Hawk Moth frowned, eyes downcast.

"All that work. And such incredible power- stopped not by two, but six heroes."

He shook his head, then looked up.

"Next time you won't have those spies with you, Ladybug and Cat Noir! Next time I will win!"

* * *

The spies called Felipe to check in and were congratulated by both he and Jerry. The 'retired' director was visiting friends at the Paris WOOHP branch and was to be thrown a party for his service. But couldn't resist getting involved when he heard his favorite agents were in Paris.

The trio used their X-Powders to change back to their regular clothes, took their picture in front of City Hall, then strolled around to the back past fences and trees. Sam looked over her X-Powder to check the news coverage of their adventure.

"Those reporters have no idea who paid them to grill President Maston like that," she noted.

Clover and Alex looked at her, minds working, when they noticed Marinette approach them from a ways off.

"Thanks again, guys," Marinette said, then rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, it's so weird having people know my identity."

Sam shrugged and smiled. "It's okay. We won't tell anyone. FYI, we figured out who Cat Noir and Queen Bee are as well."

"Wha? Ok, wow." Marinette gaped, then worked to compose herself. "You guys are good."

"Aw, thanks," Alex said, "now what do you say we do the same for Hawk Moth and catch him?"

The younger girl sighed and looked at Alex and the others sadly.

"I appreciate it, really. But I called- I called my master..."

The girls looked at Marinette in anticipation.

"I let him know that you discovered my identity. He was surprised, but was okay with it as long as it stays a secret."

Clover nodded, and Sam and Alex hummed agreements.

"He also said it's _my_ destiny to stop Hawk Moth, with Cat Noir. And probably with the other Miraculous heroes."

"Without our help?" Clover asked, her voice rising in surprise.

"Basically, yeah. No offense!" Marinette added. "He must have a reason."

The trio looked at her, a bit defeated. Sam attempted a smile.

"Well, we're here in Paris until the day after tomorrow. If your mentor changes his mind…" Sam said and held out her X-Powder.

"Or if you need help, or just want to talk," Clover said and held out hers.

"And if you ever visit the U.S., especially L.A., give us a call," Alex said, flourishing her own.

"Oh, sure!" Marinette said, and held out her phone to each of them to exchange numbers.

Alex smiled and gestured absently. "Last few teamups were with people from other dimensions, so it's not so likely we'll see them again," she said in disappointment.

"Or those guys from the future," noted Clover. All three nodded in agreement.

Marinette, eyes wide, studied their expressions.

"Yes, we're serious," chuckled Sam. "Don't forget all the craziness you and your friends have going too."

Marinette smiled, then was surprised by the sight of Tikki peering out of her purse at the girls. The awed spies moved in for a closer look and the creature popped out, satisfied there was no one in the area who could see her.

"Hello, I'm Tikki. Thank you very much. Please keep the secret for the safety of Marinette's family and friends."

"I'm Alex. And you're so cute!" Alex cried. Sam looked around and gestured to her to quiet down.

The trio agreed and waved to Tikki before she disappeared back into the small purse. Clover looked to Marinette with a sudden look of realization.

"Before I forget, I remember you were crushing on that Adrien boy. Yeah, I can give you some tips," Clover said, and put a hand on her shoulder.

The others just smiled at Marinette's conflicted look, then Sam stepped forward.

"How about I buy you a smoothie or something to drink before we go back to our hotel to crash? I'd say you earned at least that for saving the President of France," she said with a wry smile.

"After what we just went through," Clover said with a frown, "I'll go with something stronger than a smoothie," earning chuckles of understanding from the others.

Marinette hesitated, then shrugged. "Sure, it's not every day I make friends like you guys."

The group walked off towards a nearby cafe, the late afternoon sun streaming down. Their adventures thus far in their lives were nothing short of miraculous. Who knew what lay ahead in the future, especially for Marinette and her allies in Paris?

Time will only tell.

* * *

A/N: Once again, thanks so much for reading this, both my longtime supporters, and any new folks (maybe due to the popular Miraculous?). I hope you enjoyed, so please review and take care!


End file.
